


shell

by dragonsandbooks



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Gen, Not Beta Read, kinda OOC, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: just a vent fic. y'all don't have to read it.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Spring Troupe
Kudos: 24





	shell

**Author's Note:**

> apologize in advance bc it's shit and this is the first time i write abt a3 i'm just stressed rn and i need to let it out or else im gonna lose it

The Chigasaki Itaru that people see is just an empty shell of whom he once was. Those smiles and pleasant words mean nothing but a shield to protect him from getting hurt, a means to distance himself from other people. It's enough to get his co-workers to like him, his bosses to think he's a professional, hard worker employee, and his clients to be charmed by him. But no one has seen beyond his surface level appearance. No one knows of his love for gaming or has witnessed the way his eyes light up when talking about the thing he loves. No, Chigasaki Itaru never lets people see that side of him. Not anymore.

Even if someone managed to crack that shell open, they'd find nothing. He'd buried the "him" from back then. 

That's what he believes in and yet, he finds himself to be severely mistaken when he joins Mankai Company. 

...

Somehow, the spring troupe and the director manage to crack his carefully crafted shell open. Through those tiny cracks, they push themselves inside and see who he truly is. Apparently it isn't as empty as he leads himself to believe, he's just good enough to repress the mess inside. And yet, despite what they find, they stay and fill it with the thing he's been missing – warmth.

Now, he's still here in Mankai Company. 

Because when he'd thought about leaving, they did something that he'd never thought someone would do for him. They begged him to stay. Their hands reached out to him, took hold and didn't let go of him. 

Because when he stands on the stage with those he calls his troupemates, he feels like he finally find a place to belong.

Itaru supposes this is what people mean when they say "there's a first time for everything." 

Now, the empty shell isn't a mere shell anymore, nor it is empty.

_fin._


End file.
